<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Morning Person by Mostly_Marvel_Musings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336635">Not a Morning Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings'>Mostly_Marvel_Musings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Tom Hiddleston, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one of my fluff pieces I wrote for Mr Hiddles.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Morning Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one of my fluff pieces I wrote for Mr Hiddles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren't a morning person. Not in the least. You never understood people who woke up all peppy and ready to take on the day. That just wasn't normal. It took you twenty minutes to half an hour and a strong cup of coffee or tea depending on your mood that day to jump start your system into proper functioning mode.</p><p>Today was no exception. It was a Saturday and your alarm had been turned off the night before, however, you were being gently nudged awake by some unknown and very persistent source.</p><p>You groaned a little, eyes still unwilling to open, as you turned onto your side in an attempt to get away from it.<br/>Sighing, you had almost started falling asleep when the nudging returned before turned into poking your sides coaxing you into consciousness. </p><p>You managed to open your right eye just enough to see a hazy silhouette of Tom hovering over you, along with the blinding sunlight pouring in from the window behind him.<br/>You shut your eye right back before pulling the sheets over your face and mumbling, "No thank you". </p><p>You knew what was about to happen. </p><p>Still you hoped Tom would leave you to sleep and that you’d manage to some more peaceful minutes in bed.</p><p> The man had other plans.</p><p>Soon enough the sheets were stolen from your body and a beautifully annoying Tom called out "Wake up wake up my love, it's a beautiful day!" in a sing song voice.<br/>You brought both your hands to hide your face, rubbed your eyes while saying, "That’s too much optimism for 5 in the morning." voice still heavy with sleep.<br/>"It's 7:30 am and I just got back from my run darling, hoping to find you awake. I made you breakfast and everything! Now up!!" Tom exclaimed.<br/>The breakfast comment made you finally open your eyes, and you looked at Tom through your fingers still covering your face. "By breakfast you mean....." you wondered out loud, still not wanting to move from your place.<br/>"There’s eggs, some fruit and your precious coffee" Tom smiled down at you.</p><p>Begrudgingly you sat up and put your feet on the floor, in search of your slippers. You found them and put them on and stood up, making your way to the bathroom slowly. Becoming aware of the soreness in your muscles, thanks to last night’s....activities.<br/>Tom had returned home after three long weeks of filming. You had made sure he got a proper welcome home from you as soon as he stepped in the house. That welcome home party continued on the couch.</p><p>And in the kitchen. And in the shower.</p><p>-</p><p>You stumbled a little when you reached the door, realizing that you had put them on in reverse. Sure. Wasn't the first time.<br/>You walked to the basin to find your brush, frowning slightly when it wasn't in it’s usual place.</p><p>"Here you go, little one" Tom said handing you your brush with toothpaste already put on.<br/>"Little one? What am I five?" you asked raising your eyebrows.<br/>Tom gave you a wide grin before saying, " Would you like a reminder of what happens when you brush still half asleep??"<br/>Knowing what incident he was hinting at, you rolled your eyes and snatched your toothbrush from him, "That was one time! Let it go already!!"<br/>"You put hand wash on your toothbrush (Y/N/N)!!" Tom replied, laughing at the memory.<br/>"Get out" you mumbled with your brush hanging from your mouth, shoving Tom out the door.<br/>- </p><p>After cleaning yourself up, you walked into the kitchen to get yourself a big cup of coffee. Still feeling slumberous you sat on the island, closed your eyes and sipped on your piping hot black coffee.</p><p>"Hey! Where’s my good morning kiss?" Tom walked in and stood right in front of you.<br/>"Hmm" you said, eyes still closed.<br/>"Are you still incoherent?" Tom leaned closer, placing his hands on either sides of the island where you sat.<br/>"Hmm" you repeated, pointedly looking into your coffee cup.<br/>"Can I have a sip of that coffee?" Tom asked, trying to get you to talk.<br/>Wordlessly you handed your mug to him. He smelled it and made a face.<br/>"How you drink black coffee without sugar first thing in the morning is beyond me" he said, handing your cup back without taking a sip.</p><p>You unsuccessfully stifled a yawn before replying, "Milk coffee is for the weak." You took the cup back from him and said, "Hello darkness my old friend" rather dramatically before downing the cup.</p><p>You jumped off the island and from under his arm making your way into the living room to settle on the couch.</p><p>“Am I seriously not getting my morning kiss today?” Tom exclaimed from behind you. <br/>“You would have if you had let me sleep some more, now you’re not!” You replied with a smile. Your back to him as you walked around the the armchair to sit. <br/>He walked up to you with a plate full of scrambled eggs and cut up fruit and placed it right under your face. The smell made your stomach grumble. <br/>“Not even if I feed you your favorite breakfast?” Tom whispered in your ear from behind. <br/>You pretended to think for a bit and shrugged, “Okay”</p><p>Just as you were reaching to take a bite of the strawberry, he snatched the plate away, holding it behind his back. <br/>You turned to look at him, feigning shock and whined, “Give me the food!” <br/>“Give me my kiss” Tom retorted. <br/>You huffed standing up, “Fine. Get your fine behind here please”.<br/>“Yes ma’am”, Tom said as he made his way back to where you were with a victorious grin, knowing he’d won. </p><p>The day couldn't start on a better note, even if you lost a little bit of precious sleep you thought. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>